Komodo Brothers
Genetically enhanced Komodo Dragons created by N.Brio, named Moe and Joe. Appearances Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back When the Komodo Bros. first appeared, they were the second boss in the game. They were hired by Dr. Nitrus Brio to eliminate Crash, but they failed. Their main attack pattern was Komodo Moe hitting Komodo Joe so as to spin him rapidly. When he's done spinning, he'll be dizzy, giving Crash the opportunity to hit him and send him directly towards Moe, damaging both Joe and Moe. On their last Hit Point, while Joe spins, Moe will throw his swords to try to hit Crash. Crash Team Racing In CTR, only Komodo Joe is present, and appears as the third race boss. His home track is Dragon Mines. In adventure mode, he races against the player for the right to face Nitros Oxide by "crushing you into brick dust". When he is defeated, he gives you the third of the four keys used to reach Oxide. In the game, Joe's stats are actually the same as Crash, Cortex, and Pinstripe; in other words, he has average stats. He can be unlocked by Holding the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Down, Circle, Left, Left, Triangle, Right, Down at the main menu OR winning the Blue Gem Cup In Adventure mode. In the epilogue, Joe opened a jewelry store in Zurich, "Honest Joe's Wedding Ring and Rare Gem Outlet". Unfortunately, he was caught and convicted of smuggling stolen Cubic Zircomias for the Couch Slouch Shopping Network. Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Joe and Moe are the third boss in the game, and wield a huge tank. The tank consists of three floors; 3 cannons (Floor 1), 4 Lazers (Floor 2), and 2 Missle Launchers (Floor 3). Driving a small tank, the player must shoot the cannons, lazers and missle launchers twice each. When the giant tank is destroyed, Joe and Moe appear to try to defeat the player themselves appearing in small tanks. The player has to hit them until they run out of HP. The Komodo Bros. shoot lazers that bounce around the area, sometimes hitting themselves as a result. Cameo The Komodo Bros. only appear as a cameo in a painting from Wrath of Cortex, and in concept art from Twinsanity. Personality In CTR, Komodo Joe speaks with an accent similar to Kaa the Boa Constrictor from "The Jungle Book", that is, with long S, C or Sh syllables, such as "Let'sss Raccce" (but this doesn't always happen). Joe tends to give future blame towards a worthy opponent; for example, after losing a race and warning you about Oxide, he says "We're going to lose our planet, and it will all be your fault". Joe is more agile and intelligent than Moe, and does all the planning before combat. Nevertheless, they fail, often because things do not go exactly according to plan. As of yet it is unknown whether or not Komodo Moe speaks the same way, as his only given sound is an evil chuckle; however, fans have the idea that he speaks in third-person and without pronouns, (i.e. "Moe no like it here") like Papu Papu and Tiny Tiger. What is known about Moe is that he seems to be the brother that does most of the attacking, but his attacks are not without mistakes (for instance, he'd likely trip before landing his attacks). Species:Komodo Dragons Origin:Unknown Weapon:Samauri Blades Last Appearence:Crash Bash Appearences:Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Team Racing (Komodo Joe only), Crash Bash, Coco Bandicoot. Category:Characters Trivia * Although their weapons are supposed to be Samurai Swords, the blades and dress designs appear more Arabic (according to most fans). * It is possible that their combined names are a pun on the word "Mojo". * In CTR, Komodo Joe is the only race boss that was NOT from Crash 1 (not including Oxide); Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, and Pinstripe are the other three, but they all are from Crash 1. * Komodo Moe, along with Koala Kong, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tawna and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. * There is an uncommon belief that the Komodo Brothers were a parody, as well as a "parallel universe" of the Mario Brothers. * From CTR onwards, the Komodo Brothers no longer work for N. Brio, and not for Cortex, either. However, Uka Uka is Joe's "invincibility" item, so whether or not they are still evil is unknown. Also, in Crash Bash, Moe and Joe are faced by any character, regardless whether from the Good side or Bad.